migliafandomcom-20200216-history
Miglia: The Hall of Heroes
'''Miglia: The Hall of Heroes''' There are strange winds blowing in Migton, the capital of the world’s biggest empire, and the party has traveled to the Hall of Heroes where they have heard word of the possibility of a career helping or hindering people and adventuring across the world for good pay. And so the party finds themselves standing out in front of the mammothian wood doors not fully understanding the greatness and opportunity that is before them... '''People of Miglia''' '''PCs''' * [[Strux Vaavwil|'''Strux Vaavwil''']] * [[Borukhan|'''Borukhan''']]''' ''' * [[Mustafah Scorpio|'''Mustafah Scorpio''']] * [[Giovanni Mccormick|'''Giovanni Mccormick''']] * [[Sigurd|'''Sigurd''']] '''PCNPCs''' * [[Derickson|'''Derickson''']] * [[Davi|'''Davi''']] * [[Dennis Geuber|'''Dennis Geuber''']] * [[Izayah Blackburn|'''Izayah Blackburn''']] * [[Prince|'''Prince''']] * [[Daryl|'''Daryl''']] '''Dead PCs''' * [[Alexander Scorpio|'''Alexander Scorpio''']] '''Guest PCs''' * [[Flahmen'p'za|'''Flahmen'p'za''']] * [[Baric Chaede|'''Baric Chaede''']] * [[Sentinel Wallace|'''Sentinel Wallace''']] * [[Sentinel Justin|'''Sentinel Justin''']] * [[William Leicester|'''William Leicester''']] * [[Chandrel|'''Chandrel''']] '''[[Hall of Heroes]]''' * '''[[Guildmaster Wendell]]''' * '''[[Instructor Pravince]]''' * '''[[Moira The Black]]''' * '''[[Esmerelda]]''' * '''[[Gilman Andrews, Hero of Frostfall]]''' * '''[[Roscoe]]''' * '''[[Sabre]]''' * '''[[Jasper]]''' * '''[[Jeremy]]''' * '''[[Copal]]''' * '''[[Laine]]''' * '''[[Detective Jude Barrett]]''' * '''[[Detective Garrett]] ''' * '''[[Elee]]''' * '''[[Detective Avery]]''' '''[[Barlow Farmstead]]''' * '''[[Herbert Moon]]''' * '''[[Lundholm Barlow]]''' * '''[[Hilda Barlow]]''' * '''[[Peaches Barlow]]''' * '''[[Guard Palio]]''' '''[[Bramblewood]]''' * '''[[Mends]]''' * '''[[Ayotta]]''' * '''[[Sheba]]''' '''[[Bardic Fields]]''' * '''[[Emery]]''' * '''[[Tilley]]''' * '''[[Andreas]]''' * '''[[Ed]]''' * '''[[Joaquin]]''' * '''[[Barami]]''' '''[[Kemble]]''' * '''[[Victor]]''' * '''[[Pal]] ''' * '''[[Emily Rose]]''' * '''[[Israel Porfirio]]''' * '''[[Tia Porfirio]]''' * '''[[Mayor Bale Gorston]]''' * '''[[Jonah Gorston]]''' '''[[Packy Gray’s Playland]]''' * '''[[Packy Gray]]''' * '''[[Richard Geuber]]''' '''[[Trappertol]]''' * '''[[Broud Quallhunter]]''' '''[[Migton]]''' * '''[[Rosario]]''' * '''[[Beatrice]]''' * '''[[Doc Pascoe]]''' * '''[[Mira Klein]] ''' * '''[[Reginald]]''' * '''[[Gamley]]''' * '''[[Moxxy]]''' * '''[[Sir the Shopkeep]]''' * '''[[Brother Owen]]''' * '''[[Sky Speaker Elijah]]''' * '''[[Higgens Family]]''' * '''[[Carillo Family]]''' '''[[Upper Migton]]''' * '''[[Nolla]]''' * '''[[Lord Cylus Rosewood]]''' * '''[[Lady Abigail Rosewood]]''' * '''[[Young Lady Grace Rosewood]]''' * '''[[Councilmember Serrano]]''' * '''[[Sondor Chaede]]''' * '''[[Machille Chaede]]''' * '''[[Rosie Chaede]]''' * '''[[Becket|Becket the Chaede Butler]]''' * '''[[Bristof Yung]]''' * '''[[Barry Addington]]''' * '''[[Lord Cross Addington]]''' * '''[[Lady Meloa Addington]]''' '''[[Beckton]]''' * '''[[Demnthaga]]''' * '''[[Persia Scorpio]]''' * '''[[Mara Scorpio]]''' '''[[Cultist Pass]]''' * '''[[Garthok Two-Axe]]''' * [[Mally|'''Mally''']] * '''[[The Master]]''' '''[[Vishan]]''' * '''[[Emir Gaidi Abgaidi]]''' '''[[White Snakes]]''' * '''[[Headmaster Carlyle]]''' * '''[[Meret]]''' * '''[[Hakkimbarri the Wise]]''' '''[[Joey]]''' * '''[[Jamie Evers]]''' * '''[[Durandel Evers]]''' * '''[[Keenan Mccormick]]''' * '''[[Vlad]]''' '''[[Ankou]]''' * '''[[Revas]]''' * '''[[Parker]]''' '''[[Crosquar]]''' * '''[[Warden Strade]]''' * '''[[Gary the Scientist]]''' * '''[[Pol]]''' * '''[[Brady Joseph sr]]''' * '''[[Brady Joseph jr]]''' * '''[[Lara Galos]]''' * '''[[Jim Davis]] ''' * '''[[Kern]]''' * '''[[Jonas Stokes]]''' * '''[[Adalynne]]''' * '''[[Abel]]''' '''[[Davenport]]''' * '''[[Katrina]]''' * '''[[Alexa]]''' * '''[[Jerome Sr]]''' * '''[[Jerome Jr]]''' * '''[[Elli]]''' * '''[[Edmund Mar]]''' * '''[[Shelly]]''' * '''[[Trent]]''' * '''[[Salty Jake]]''' * '''[[Mont Cham]]''' * '''[[Lord Boyd]]''' * '''[[Exandior]]''' * '''[[Damien Love]]''' '''[[G’van South]]''' * '''[[Captain Parcin]]''' * '''[[Albert]]''' * '''[[Lord Phalian]]''' * '''[[Shelby]]''' '''[[Dallian Ranch]]''' * '''[[Malcolm Dallian]]''' * '''[[Mike]]''' * '''[[Randy]]''' * [[Reaver|'''Reaver''']] * [[Vanya|'''Vanya''']] * [[Grump|'''Grump''']] '''[[Garialias]]''' * '''[[Duchess Balora]]''' '''[[Fayrfield]]''' * '''[[Becky Traiton]]''' '''[[Posh-Koor Tribe]]''' * '''[[Barr]]''' * '''[[Chief Posh-Koor]]''' * '''[[Gilley-Posh-Koor]]''' * '''[[Drake (Bullseye) Kroff]]''' * '''[[Gopher]]''' '''[[Underglow]]''' [[Glazdes]] * '''[[Ollahm]]''' * '''[[Aercin|Aercin the Knowing Mistress]]''' * '''[[Celestial Infant|Celestial Infant (Boss)]]''' * '''[[Jezzabel]]''' * '''[[Jacob]]''' * '''[[Ludolf]]''' '''Misc''' * '''[[Delaric]]''' * '''[[Nick Harwood]]''' * '''[[Melody]]''' * '''[[Coleman Knight]]''' * '''[[Peppy the Under Orc]]''' * '''[[Martel]]''' * '''[[Shima Vaavwil]]''' * '''[[Ada Vaavwil]]''' * '''[[Bill the Trader]]''' * '''[[Magnificent Melroe]]''' * '''[[Michaelangelo]]''' * '''[[Heidi]]''' * '''[[Ivanka Mccormick II]]''' * '''[[Roger Mccormick II]]''' '''Unnamed NPCs''' * '''[[Fruit Vendor]]''' * [[Gilman Andrews, Hero of Frostfall|'''That Guy''']] * '''[[Artificer|The Artificer]]''' '''Dead''' * '''[[Colette]]''' * '''[[Bartholomew Scheiber III]]''' * '''[[Gunther Evers]]''' * '''[[Saieer]]''' * '''[[Doctor Fraiser Aldinni]]''' * '''[[Abigail Aldinni]]''' * '''[[Analasalar]]''' * '''[[Dave]]''' * '''[[Marnukhan]]''' * '''[[Kashaw]]''' * '''[[The Master]]''' * '''[[Kassandra Addington]]''' * '''[[Prux Vaavwil]]''' * '''[[Proctor Orwin]]''' * '''[[Guard Captain Kinros]]''' * '''[[Mayor Carter]]''' * [[Dean The Agassi|'''Dean The Agassi''']] * '''[[Braedon Saxton]]''' * '''[[Ivanka Mccormick]]''' * '''[[Roger Mccormick]]''' * '''[[Boulder]]''' * '''[[Zang]]''' * '''[[Doc Wheeler]]''' * '''[[Solomon]]''' * '''[[Bolorma]]''' * '''[[Galacias]]''' * '''[[Batbayar]]''' * '''[[Gan-Ochira]]''' * '''[[Sebastian]]''' * '''[[Ophor III]]''' * '''[[Sergeant Nelson]]''' * '''[[Lucien Mendeku]]''' * '''[[Oblivan Dwanis]]''' * '''[[Avatar Madhen]]''' * '''[[Instructor Goel]]''' * '''[[Instructor Biddor]]''' '''Miglia: The Hall of Heroes - The Affliction''' '''PCs''' * [[Scotty|'''Scotty''']] * [[Tiny|'''Tiny''']] * [[Daniel|'''Daniel''']] '''Migton''' * [[Yule Ronin|'''Yule Ronin''']] * [[Sam|'''Sam''']] [[Migton University|'''Migton University''']] * [[Alexandra|'''Alexandra''']] * [[Butch|'''Butch''']] '''Miglia: The Hall of Heroes - The Adventures of Baric Chaede''' '''PCs''' * '''[[Baric Chaede]]''' * '''[[Jennifer]]''' * '''[[Robert Warforge]]''' '''[[Upper-Migton]]''' * '''[[Bristof Yung]]''' '''[[Bich]]''' * '''[[Vanko Bulshe]]''' * '''[[Deanna]]''' * '''[[Commander Crowley]]''' * '''[[Elder Tonnly]]''' * '''[[Richard Carnival]]''' = '''Misc''' * '''[[Andreas The Nimble]]''' * '''[[Bailu Kameron]]''' * '''[[Mankum]]''' =